Mirrored Reflections
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: A collection of 50 vaguely related stories, set in a AU world where a whole lot of things from both Underground and the games are connected, along for perhaps a few elements from the comics. Based on the 50 Phrases prompts. 1 - You were born to be my torment.


**ELLOOOO everyone! Hawk here with a 50 Phrases Challange with Sonic Quotes. It's highly inspired by LeDiz "The Underground Game", which you should all go check out because it's an epic read that you will _not_ regret. :D**

 **This also happens to be born because I was challenged to a write-off with a friend of mine, Nifty Productions, and I decided to be brave and put this out. :)**

 **In regards to my other stories, they _will be updated._ I'm not abandoning them, I promise. I never abandon my stories. BUT, yes, they will be updated rather slowly due to the sheer size of them. :P So, please stay tuned, and I'll see you all at the end!  
**

* * *

"You were born to be my torment"

 **DISCLAIMER:** Sonic's suppressing himself, Dark suffers from extreme exasperation, Fleetway just wants Sonic to wake up, and Were(hog) is forced to play the silent peacemaker. Fun times!

* * *

Sonic wasn't ignorant of what he could do.

On the contrary, he had a secret notebook he kept stashed away that recorded just how powerful he had become. Was becoming.

He started keeping track right after he accidentally broke the sound barrier. Sonic had been eight.

So yes. Seven years later, Sonic knew _exactly_ what he was capable of.

And for the self-proclaimed "Hedgehog Who Feared Nothing"... it was terrifying.

Soon, he would be able to destroy the world he loved so dearly without the use of all the emeralds. He would only need one.

Sonic flicked his ears, as if trying to dislodge a pesky fly as his forms -both light and dark- whispered in his ears. He held nothing against them, as they were himself, but there was one in particular that he was trying to avoid at this moment...

* * *

Dark grumbled, looking a bit like a pouting child. Super rolled his crimson eyes exasperatedly before taking a seat on the "ground" next to his "brother". "What's up Snarky Darky?"

Dark scowled at his lighter counterpart, "He's avoiding me. _Again._ He knows that this isn't healthy. He _knows_ it!"

Super winced at his outburst. It _must_ be bad if the dark hedgehog didn't even notice the much loathed nickname. He sighed and rested his gloved hand on Dark's shoulder, "I'll see if I can talk to him."

Dark snorted bitterly, "Good luck getting that blue moron to listen. Cocky idiot."

Super conceded the point, knowing that he wouldn't win this fight. It was true, after all, that their shared blue counterpart had a horrible habit of suppressing himself to the extreme. Granted, if he hadn't suppressed himself, there likely wouldn't be a Sonic today. Sonic would be hunted, ridiculed, and, if on the very unlikely chance he got caught, experimented on.

Super shivered at the thought. Dark felt his lighter counterpart's abhorrence, and simply shook his head. It had been the subject of many of the forms serious conversations.

A... _feeling_ that none could explain pulled at them, making every form's quills bristle and their ears perk. Sonic was in need of assistance. Dark firmly pulled Super to his feet beside him, every eye drawn above. They exchanged a quick glance before their surroundings lit up in a familiar light and Super disappeared, leaving Sonic sleeping in his place.

Dark sighed and ran a hand through his midnight quills, before he picked up his cobalt counterpart. As he drew closer to the designated "nest" that each form had, including Sonic himself, he grumbled crossly, "You were born to be my torment." Of course, there was no answer. Sighing to himself, Dark settled Sonic into his nest and stretched. "Ooh! Yay! Blue's here!" Dark did _not_ yelp and almost punch of his fellow form in the face. He _didn't._ He glowered at the unstable form of Super, " _Fleetway_. We've _had_ this conversation. You _do not_ sneak up on anyone in here unless you'd like to be punched into the Soul Void."

Fleetway shrugged, completely unrepentant as he grinned a cheshire grin, "Are you saying that I was able to sneak up on the great, powerful Dark? No _wayyy_!"

Dark growled, looking three seconds away from strangling his unstable counterpart, when Were padded up, giving each form a nod before glancing down at the still comatose main form, thus breaking up the fight before it even started. "He still out?"

The negative counterpart breathed, letting go of his frustration as he ground out, "What does it _look_ like?"

The Werehog form was completely unbothered by Dark's tone and just shook his wolf-like head, "I thought he'd be up by now."

A somber silence engulfed the forms. Fleetway floated over to the cobalt ball of quills and sat his with legs crossed next to him, running his hand through the main form's quills in only the way a hedgehog could. "He's getting worse." Fleetway stated quietly. No one tried correct him. They all could feel it. Sonic was running himself ragged, _hurting_ himself trying to keep himself under control. And there was nothing that they could do to help him. Sonic wouldn't let them.

Dark looked away crossly, his ears flattened as he folded his arms over his chest, scowling at nothing, "Don't say that."

Fleetway glared at him, "It's the truth, weather you like to hear it or not Dark."

Dark directed his stormy scowl to the unstable form, his fists clenched, " _I know!"_

Were shifted so that he could intervene if he had to, but let them continue. Chaos knows it'd been building up for awhile now. This just happened to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Dark snarled, his hands reaching unconsciously at the unaware cobalt hedgie, his fingers curling into claws. "I _know_ , Fleetway! I know that he's _dying_ trying to cage himself like an _animal_! I know that he's _avoiding me entirely_ to only use the light side of chaos, and that he doesn't have much time left until that explodes on him!" The dark form dug his hands into his head, trying to wrestle the overabundance of negative energy back under control before he did something that he would regret, forcing himself to breath. Dark jade eyes slowly blinked back open, glaring. "So, yes, Fleetway. I know." With that, he turned and stalked back into the deep shadows, disappearing.

The two forms stared after him, letting him go. Fleetway sighed and shook his head, the prankster looking unnaturally tired and worn. "Didn't mean to set him off... But I guess it was a good thing I did before it built up anymore."

Were nodded solemnly, sparing a glance to his fellow form. Though he didn't often act like it, Fleetway happened to be the oldest form around here. And looking at him now, the Werehog could believe it. Turning his gaze to the main form, Were took in the haggard lines and the perpetual frown that Sonic always seemed to wear while he slept. He could only guess when the last time the cobalt pincushion had slept. Grunting, the furry form gently rested his massive hand on Sonic's head, before disappearing into the shadows behind Dark.

Just to be sure that he didn't blow anybody up.

* * *

 **Aannnddddd, done! Okay, ONTO WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! *falls over from exhaustion***

 **Sonic: *sweat-drops* I was expecting that to happen soon.**

 **Shadow: You gotten admit that she lasted much longer than you expected her to.**

 **Sonic: Seriously! How did she manage to stay up for a week straight?!**

 **Shadow: Determination and caffeine.**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawk**


End file.
